Along the Road of the Magical World
by jagan-I
Summary: Dorothy has been away for a long time and when she comes back, she's got loads and loads of surprise for everybody, specially on the dashing world's greatest magician--SERAVI.
1. Default Chapter

**Along The Road of the Magical World **

**Chapter1 **

It is a very bright morning today.

Birds chirped, flowers swayed and children played.

And just inside the old cottage stuck in a tree, a rather happy group settled themselves while munching muffin and tea. Oh so yummy!

"Teacher Seravi, this is so good!!!" exclaimed the bubbly red hood.

"Yah 'is ish A-SHAM Sh-erabi!" Liya managed to say in between bites.

"Thank you kids." Seravi humbly said while smiling brightly at his audience.

"Mister Seravi, you're such a multi-talented person. These are truly delicious. Would you mind give me the recipe of this muffin? I'd like to make some too." Shine politely said.

"Oh I'd love to Shine. I understand the pink witch doesn't know to cook anything edible." Seravi said then slightly frowned.

Shine laughed nervously. "Haha, um I guess."

"Hey Shine, where's Miss Dorothy? I haven't seen her for ages! I heard that she has arrived from her trip last night." queried Cha-cha.

"Yes, Shine," Seravi added "after where did she get herself now?"

"Um, hehe, um I think I'm not in the place to say anything about this you know..." Nervous sweat popped out of Shine's body as the other three occupants of the room centered their curious eyes on him. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Um, hehe..."

"So what happened to her?" Seravi calmly said while sipping his tea.

Shine turned pale this time. "Oh what do you know it's already late! Hehe, I guess I never noticed it, you know I better go, Miss Dorothy would definitely worry about my tardiness and—"

Seravi stood up and stared at Shine. Shine cringed at the calm but deep eyes of the Most Powerful Magician in the Land. "Is anything wrong?"

"N-NO—NONE at all, Mister Seravi! Miss Dorothy just wanted to be um a-alone for now, um yeah..." Shine looked back at Seravi but found him staring back at him again. He didn't believe him a bit.

"Oh really? Well that's Miss Dorothy, say hi for me Shine!" Cha-cha squealed.

"Yeah me choo!!!" Liya cried.

"Uh yeah." Shine was about to turn away when Seravi's voice stopped him.

"I'd like to pay a visit on her later. Cha-cha, Liya, would you like to come?" Seravi asked.

"SURE!!! It's been so long since we last visited Miss Dorothy's place!" the two chorused.

"Yeah and I'd like to see how she looks now after almost two months of her so-called vacation." Seravi added.

"Uh-oh..." Shine muttered under his breath.

Seravi turned to Shine again. "Is that okay Shine? Do tell Miss Dorothy about that." He smiled cheerfully.

"You know, um, I think that's a bad idea. You know miss Dorothy is kind of troubled this days, and—"he stopped when a pair of eyes looked at her curiously, too uncomfortable for his taste. "—but you see I guess she'll like that! Bye" with that Shine rode away with his broom muttering—"This is going to be a big BIG mistake..."


	2. 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Cha cha, Liya, let's go!" Seravi cried at the two kids upstairs.

"We'll be down in a minute, teacher Seravi!" Cha cha answered.

"Hurry up, ok?" Seravi paced back and forth at the door. He remembered the look Shine gave out earlier that day. Shine's a calm and dignified person. Nothing could be able to break his resolve except if it's big time problem. Seravi frowned. "Kids, bring clothes with you, we might stay there overnight."

"Yaaay!!!" Cha cha and Liya squealed in delight.

Not that he's worried of Dorothy, um oh well, kind of. That woman can't just keep away of trouble even for a couple of months. Figures… Dorothy couldn't even be able to stay safe in a few minutes.

"Waaaaah!!!" Cha cha and Liya came running past him as a what seem like living CLOTHES came after them. "Teacher make them stop! IRON APPEAR!!!" Suddenly, a huge iron rod appeared out of nowhere and landed towards the ground. "I MEANT A FLAT IRON!!! Teacher help!!!"

"I told you not to use magic in all the things you do. Folding your owns clothes isn't that hard…" with one whip of his hand, the so-called monster clothes disappeared.

"Thank you teacher…"

"Yeah Seravi! You should've seen them back in the house! They were going to eat us!!!"

"Oh-kay." Seravi rolled his eyes and materialized two small bags. "Here take these. These are your things." He handed the bags to them and mounted his broom. Cha cha followed suit and Liya jumped at Cha cha's broom. "Let's go then!" with that, they were off.

A few minutes later, Seravi, Cha cha and Liya landed outside Dorothy's castle. Seravi knocked at her big doors. "Dorothy, it's us! Look I made a delicious cake just for you!" No answer. "Dorothy? Shine? Is anybody in there?"

"Teacher, maybe Miss Dorothy went out." Cha cha said.

"Maybe you're right. Well, let's get inside first. I'm sure she won't mind." Seravi flicked his hand and the massive doors opened for them. They stepped inside and was met by nothing but cold darkness.

"CANDLES APPEA-"

Before Cha cha could finish her words, Seravi immediately put a hand on her mouth. "Cha cha, I'll do it. LIGHTS APPEAR!" with that, the room was suddenly filled with bright lights.

"Phew! Let's eat first Seravi. Dorothy and Shine might arrive much later. Whatcha cooking anyway-"

"Sh…" Seravi hissed. They quieted. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, teacher?"

Seravi ignored them and proceeded towards what he thought was the source of the sounds. It sounded like people fighting. And one voice sounded so much like-like DOROTHY!!! He hurried at Dorothy's door followed closely by the kids. He was right, the yells were coming from inside. He frowned and kicked the door open.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU PERSON! I AM NOT YOURS AND YOU GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL MAKE A ROAST OUT OF YOU!!!!" a very very angry Dorothy cried out.

"But honey... Come here darlin', you're just a bit shocked of the couple days' events."a very good-looking man stepped on the view. The certain stranger's geared up with sleeveless top and pants, matched with knee-high boots. He's got long shiny chocolate-brown hair and bright blue eyes to match up his handsome look.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MANIAC!" Dorothy flung herself away from him and to her shock, she bumped HARD at Seravi and the kids. "S-seravi! Cha cha! Liya! What are you doing here?! I told Shine not to let you come here!!!" Dorothy blew up again.

"Honey, who are they? I insist you introduce them to me…" the stranger sauntered towards the group.

Seravi blinked, unable to register all of these on his mind.

"I DON'T WANT TO, YOU IGNORAMOUS, GET OUT!!! SERAVI, KIDS, SAVE ME FROM HIM!!!!!! PLEASE!!! WAAA!!!!" Dorothy all but screamed while hiding behind Seravi. "Seravi darling, are you listening to me? SERAVI?!?!"

Seravi came out of his trance and focused on the situation ahead. He blinked towards the man standing before him and straightened himself. He offered a smile which fueled Dorothy's anger.

"HE'S THE ENEMY SERAVI, SO QUIT BEING NICE TO THAT PIG!!!" Dorothy cried out loud.

"Aaw… Honey, you're hurting my feelings…" the stranger pouted.

"GREAT! THEN YOU CAN LEAVE NOW!"

"Time out, time out." Seravi started. "I don't understand any of this so why don't we introduce ourselves first? That little girl is Cha cha-"

"HELLO MISTER!" Cha cha chirped.

"SHUT UP CHA CHA!" Dorothy growled.

"-and that hairy boy is Liya."

"HI! Hey! Who're you calling hairy, Seravi?!" Liya cried.

The stranger nodded his head. "How about you?"

Seravi smiled. "I'm Seravi. Pleased to meet you! And you?" he extended his hand to the other man.

"Seravi? Aren't you the world's greatest magician?! Wow! Honey, you've got great friends!" the stranger smiled at Seravi and took his hand to shake it.

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!!!" Dorothy was about to run away when-

"FREEZE!" Seravi cried and suddenly, Dorothy couldn't move. "Stay here, Dorothy. It's bad manners to walk out on us."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THAT MAN IS CRAZY SO STOP THIS!!!" Dorothy grew angrier now.

The stranger looked worriedly at Dorothy. "Seravi, is she going to be okay?"

Seravi blinked. The guy seems to be pretty concerned about Dorothy. "She'll be okay. What was your name again? I didn't catch it."

"Oh how rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself properly… I am Prince Aldrich from the Kingdom of Hearts. And I am Dorothy's HUSBAND…"


End file.
